Crash
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: La vida jamás será lo que esperas, pero a veces no sólo es injusta, sino que se convierte en tu mayor pesadilla. No hay otra manera de llamar al hecho de haberte enamorado precisamente de la persona más prohibida del universo. [Regalo para Bella Malfoy Mellark]


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo que reconozcan en esta historia le pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2017: «Cartas a Santa Claus» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos».

Este es un regalo especialmente hecho para **Bella Malfoy Mellark** que había hecho la siguiente petición: « _Un fic AU en el que Jace y Clary todavía piensen que son hermanos y que ella llegue a vivir con él y su padre (que se supone que es el de ambos) y que no puedan evitar esa tensión sexual que existe entre ellos. Por favor que haya un beso y que se note que aunque las cosas pasan (porque no quiero que las eviten), ambos se sientan contrariados por lo que experimentan_ »

Bueno, pues aquí está mi intento por complacerte, **¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 **CRASH**

Decir que la casa de mi _padre_ era enorme, no era exagerar.

Del techo de madera colgaban candelabros antiguos que iluminaban una estancia de finos muebles caoba y pinturas de famosos artistas que costaban una fortuna cada una. Yo lo sabía porque era el tipo de persona que se interesaba más por el arte que por cualquier otra cosa, adquiriendo la capacidad de distinguir entre un cuadro de Picasso y uno de Rembrandt así como siendo capaz de saber que Manet y Monet son autores diferentes aunque sus nombres suenen casi igual.

No obstante, hubiera podido disfrutar aún más de la galería de arte colgada en las paredes de la mansión si no hubiera sido por la revolución de sentimientos que me causaba la proximidad de mí recién descubierto hermano.

Jace, el chico cuyo primer beso había logrado mover todas y cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo, el único que había conseguido que me cuestionara si el amor a primera vista existía en verdad, el mismo que se había encargado de ignorarme durante todo el viaje estaba demostrándome lo incómodo que resultaba enterarse de que la persona por la que había empezado a sentir cosas más allá de lo legal, era precisamente aquella a la que debía ver con ojos fraternales.

No era sencillo para ninguno de los dos, pero había empezado a pensar que Jace estaba siendo inmaduro puesto que no era el único cuyo mundo se había sacudido; además si de pérdidas se hablaba yo era quien más había perdido en todo el asunto, pues en el afán de encontrar a mi padre había dejado atrás a mi madre, a mi mejor amigo y había tenido que alejar a la fuerza al único chico que había logrado acelerarme el corazón.

El mismo cuya bien esculpida espalda estaba contemplando justo en este momento.

—Mi padre debe estar en su estudio —pronunció sin mirarme y haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina dorsal, como siempre que me decía algo. Su voz no había perdido el toque seductor que tanto me gustaba y que tanto me afectaba para el caso—. No sé si quieras comer algo antes de ir a verlo.

Jace se detuvo al tiempo que volteó a verme haciendo que tropezara inevitablemente con su cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados fijos en los míos como los de un león sobre su presa, logrando que el corazón latiera desbocadamente en mi pecho.

Maldito azar. ¿Por qué tenía que haber encontrado a Jace antes que a mi padre? Si hubiera sido al contrario, ahora estaría mirándolo de la forma en que había visto a Simon por años y no como si sus labios fueran el antídoto para una enfermedad que estaba matándome lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Acaso estás sorda? —preguntó rompiendo la burbuja que se había cernido a nuestro alrededor como si él no hubiera sentido la tensión palpitante del ambiente cuando yo estaba segura de que era imposible ignorarla.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero —contesté, volteando la mirada y adoptando una postura defensiva—. Y no, no tengo hambre.

—Bien.

* * *

La mala suerte sí existía, o quizás era que el maldito destino estaba siendo manejado por un pequeño tirano manipulador de marionetas empeñado en estrangular a cualquiera cuando se le diera la gana.

Y era que así me sentía; ahogado, asfixiado, atrapado en un laberinto en el que el único camino conocido siempre conducía al mismo final; a ella, a mi hermana, a la chica que había querido tener casi desde el mismo instante en que la había conocido, la misma a la que ahora debía mirar con ojos protectores.

Todo esto era una mierda.

Clary Fray —ahora Morgenstern— era la única que había conseguido hacer que pensara en algo más que en mí mismo, sí porque crecí siendo un maldito egoísta hasta el momento en que sus ojos verdes me miraron y traspasaron mi alma. Estaba convencido de que antes de ella el mundo estaba pintado en una escala de grises, aburrido, monótono y ahora era multicolor.

Con todo y lo cursi que eso sonara.

La realidad parecía reírse en mi cara a la par que me atormentaba con pensamientos que debía empezar a sepultar en lo profundo de mí ser por ser profanos, sucios y por estar dirigidos a aquella a la que no podía volver a ver como a una mujer y que justo iba caminando detrás de mí como una condenada.

No soy tonto, sé que está tan mal como yo, pero me es imposible decirle algo que no suene hipócrita porque por más que lo intento no dejo de experimentar sensaciones por ella y por más que quiera arrancarme los ojos para no mirarla con deseo, siempre consigo lo contrario.

—Mi padre debe estar en su estudio —dije sin reparar en ella. Era más fácil si fingía que estaba hablándole al aire—. No sé si quieras comer algo antes de ir a verlo.

Sabía que me había oído, pero también estaba seguro de que se había sumido en el mismo estupor en el que yo estaba atrapado. «¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo más difícil?».

Me detuve de repente haciendo que tropezara conmigo. Grave error. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, tan indefensa, a la merced de este depredador que no deseaba otra cosa que poder devorarla. Debía cortar de raíz por el bien de mi salud mental.

»¿Acaso estás sorda? —pregunté de la manera más burda que pude, intentando que la hostilidad me protegiera del cúmulo de sentimientos que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Y no sólo hablábamos de los míos.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero —contestó ella, volteando su mirada y adoptando una postura defensiva—. Y no, no tengo hambre.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede con tu hermana? —preguntó mi padre tomándome totalmente por sorpresa. No tenía idea de a lo que se refería, pero sinceramente esperaba que no fuera lo que me estaba imaginando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Valentine Morgenstern era un hombre indescifrable, cuyo semblante rara vez se veía afectado por algo y me preocupó bastante ver su expresión de «no trates de engañarme».

—Sé que debí decirte antes lo de tu hermana, pero no era fácil hablarte sobre en pasado y menos tratar de explicarte las razones por las que tu madre nos dejó, llevándose a Clarissa con ella.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca, aunque ahora que mencionaba el tema, no podía evitar que la indignación me gobernara.

—De igual forma debiste decírmelo, me hubieras ahorrado malos ratos.

—¿Malos ratos? No creo que sea para tanto, Jonathan, además, no eres el único que la está pasando mal.

—Eso no lo sabes —contesté con enfado, aunque un poco menos enojado que antes. Por lo menos mi padre no sospechaba nada de lo que verdaderamente me estaba matando.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —preguntó y sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Debía salir de la vista de mi padre antes de que yo mismo me pusiera en evidencia.

* * *

Mi nueva habitación era realmente impresionante.

Un espacio amplio decorado sobriamente y equipado con todo lo que una mujer pudiera necesitar; ropa de varios estilos, incluidos algunos costosos trajes de noche que yo estaba convencida que no habían sido comprados para mí.

Era evidente que Valentine nunca había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a mi madre, aunque en lugar de eso hubiera conseguido a una hija que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Todavía me preguntaba qué era eso tan malo que había hecho para conseguir que mi madre se separara de él, dejándole a su hijo. No sabía si pensar mal de mi madre por haber abandonado a Jace o convencerme de que Valentine Morgenstern no era precisamente una buena persona.

—Imaginé que estabas dormida. —La voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta me tomó desprevenida haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Jace, vestido con una camisa blanca a medio abrochar y su cabello rubio todavía húmedo, me miraba sonriendo ladinamente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

—Tus cambios de humor me producen náuseas —dije restando importancia a la sensación en mi pecho. Maldito Jace y maldito cuerpo traicionero que dejaba de obedecerme cada vez que lo veía.

«¿Acaso has olvidado que es tu hermano? Sí, ¡TU HERMANO!»

—Mi padre me ha pedido que te lleve a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

—¿Desde cuando haces todo lo que tu padre te pide? —Estuve de nuevo tentada para remarcar el «nuestro», pero Jace parecía de buen humor —para variar— y no quería echarlo a perder.

—¿No quieres ir? —preguntó apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que luciera tan condenadamente bien? A veces aquello me irritaba sobremanera.

—Déjame tomar mis cosas —respondí a la defensiva, levantándome de la cama e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no verme tan torpe frente a su mirada.

* * *

Alicante era un lugar verdaderamente bonito y lleno de sitios agradables para visitar los cuales habría disfrutado mucho más si hubiera ido con Simon en lugar de Jace, y si no hubiera estado experimentando el dolor de un hierro caliente calcinando mis entrañas a cada paso que daba en su compañía.

Para colmo de males, paseábamos por un parque lleno de parejas dándose muestras de afecto que estaba segura no pasaron desapercibidas para Jace que se veía menos cómodo que al principio. En el juego de los _hermanitos felices_ ambos llevábamos las de perder y él lo sabía también.

—¡A la mierda! —dijo antes de tomarme desprevenida y arrastrarme contra el tronco de un enorme árbol. Mi pulso acelerado al extremo y su corazón latiendo casi sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo quemarme por dentro. Una mezcla de emociones en mi estómago que casi me hizo querer vomitar.

—Dime que me detenga y te juro que lo haré —dijo y su aliento rozó mi rostro con suavidad. Tenía que terminar con esto, pero por más que me convencía de lo enfermo que era, mis sentidos no obedecían y en cambio clamaban por más.

No pude decir una palabra y supe que era porque me había perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos dorados, dándole la potestad de que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

»Debes decirlo, Clary —dijo y pude leer la angustia en sus palabras—. Hazlo por el bien de ambos.

Y contra todo pronóstico fui yo quien terminó con la distancia de nuestros rostros, obligando a nuestros labios a encontrarse con fiereza y a consumar lo que llevaba días gestándose entre nosotros.

Los dedos de Jace se clavaron casi con violencia en mis caderas, mientras mis manos volaron a su cabello rubio que ansiaba acariciar de nuevo; era un beso lleno de urgencia, de deseos reprimidos y de frustración por querer poseer justo aquello que estaba prohibido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba cansada de luchar contra un sentimiento que era más grande que yo y que sin remedio me llevaría al infierno si era que este en realidad existía.

—Basta —dije sin dejar de besarlo, su lengua delineando mi boca hasta hacer que casi perdiera la razón.

—¿De verdad quieres que pare? —murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible. Sus labios todavía pegados a los míos.

Era la gloria y si estaba condenada recibiría mi castigo con gusto porque no había nada peor que tener que vivir alejada de él. Sin embargo, una parte de mi lo sabía; por más que deseara a Jace con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y por más que decidiera escapar con él hasta el fin del mundo para vivir lo que sentíamos, nada cambiaría el hecho de que compartíamos la misma sangre.

—¡Basta! —grité, al tiempo que empujé su cuerpo jadeante lejos del mío.

No recordaba bien el camino a casa, pero me las arreglaría para llegar. Necesitaba pensar y tratar de acabar con mis incestuosos pensamientos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Desde nuestro último beso, Clary había hecho lo posible por ignorarme y yo la entendía, pues hacernos los desentendidos parecía la mejor opción; aunque a mí la situación estaba matándome lentamente.

Dejar de verla como mujer y empezar a concebirla como mi hermana no cabía en mi cabeza. Por donde lo viera era algo imposible, mucho más ahora que tenía que verla a diario, pues parecía no tener intención de volver con su madre. _Nuestra_ madre.

¿A quién podía culpar de mi desgracia? Tal vez a mi padre por haberle hecho lo que fuera que hubiera hecho a Jocelyn, obligándola a huir de él, llevándose consigo a mi hermana y obligándome a conocerla en desafortunadas circunstancias. O tal vez a mi madre —con todo y lo que me costara decir la palabra— por su cobardía y por el hecho de negarnos a mí y a mi padre la oportunidad de haber vivido junto a Clary de la manera correcta. Podía seguir devanándome los sesos, pero eso no haría que me sintiera menos terrible de lo que ya me sentía.

—¿Valentine está en casa? —preguntó Clary entrando en la biblioteca —mi sitio de escape— y tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿No está en su despacho?

—Si te pregunto por él es porque no estaba allí —contestó a la defensiva. Un mecanismo de defensa bastante rebuscado.

—No tengo idea de dónde puede estar —contesté volviendo mis ojos al libro en mis manos, el cual por supuesto, era solo una pantalla para poder ignorarla. Pésima estrategia.

—¿Podrías por lo menos mirarme cuando te hablo?

Cerré el libro con violencia y lo puse sobre la mesa antes de ponerme de pie y encararla. —¿Para qué? ¿Para ver que me miras como si me culparas de lo que sucede? Creo que prefiero evitar la molestia.

—Yo no te culpo de nada.

—¿Ah, no? —insistí caminando hacia ella—. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios parece como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo que quiere robarte la inocencia? Me evitas igual que a la peste.

—Yo no…

—Lo haces, pretendes huir de las cosas como si eso solucionara algo.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —dijo con enfado—. Lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar, de mirarnos, que hagamos de cuenta que el otro no existe.

—Es imposible, señorita brillantez, somos hermanos, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

Clary me miró con enojo. —Pues no creo ser la única que lo olvida.

 _Touché._

Me acerqué más a ella, haciendo que retrocediera hasta quedar aprisionada entre mu cuerpo y una estantería.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué se supone que haga con esto que siento aquí dentro? —reclamé con el puño apretado sobre mi pecho y estando a centímetros de su rostro—. Soy quien desea hacer contigo miles de cosas indecorosas cuando debería ser quien te cuidara de un tipo con esas intenciones.

La respiración de Clary se aceleró inevitablemente y pude notar cómo su cuerpo se tensionó bajo el mío. Era la misma sensación que yo experimentaba en ese momento y que estaba empezando a hacer que olvidara que estaba haciendo justo lo que no debía hacer.

»Dime, ¿cómo hago para dejar de pensar en ti de esta forma? No hay modo de fingir. Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Jonathan? —la voz de mi padre sonaba verdaderamente enojada.

* * *

Después de que Valentine nos encontró en la biblioteca decidió que lo mejor para Jace y para mí era que nos distanciáramos, por lo que me envió de vuelta con mi madre —en contra de mi voluntad, por supuesto.

Todavía no sabía cómo debía sentirme respecto de la declaración de amor que había oído de _mi hermano,_ y ahora, además de pensar en eso, debía idear una excusa convincente para mi madre que justificara mis acciones de los últimos días sin querer matarme en el intento. Lo sé, demasiado drama, pero mi dosis de sufrimiento parecía no haber sido la suficiente.

Sabía que estaría enfadada conmigo, pero yo también lo estaba con ella, pues si no hubiera abandonado a Valentine cuando yo aún no nacía, Jace y yo estaríamos amando/odiándonos como dos hermanos normales y no mirándonos como si quisiéramos devorar nuestros labios a cada instante.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo inmadura y buscar culpables tampoco haría que las cosas cambiaran, pero al menos aliviaba un poco la carga que tenía sobre mis hombros.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder vivir con eso?

Pensando en ello tomé mi celular y busqué el número de la única persona con la que deseaba hablar en este momento.

— _¡Demonios, Clary! Pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Cómo es que no tuviste un minuto para llamarme antes?_

—No quiero que me sermonees, Simon. Además, estoy en el aeropuerto; vuelvo a casa ahora mismo.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu padre te repudió?_

—Nada de eso, es algo complicado.

—Es _Jace, ¿verdad. ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota esta vez?_

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer conjeturas? Además, te llamé porque necesito pedirte un favor.

— _Claro, lo que quieras._

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo unos días?

— _Supongo que eso me causará problemas con tu madre, pero soy tu mejor amigo, claro que puedes quedarte en mi casa._

* * *

Llegar a casa luego de mi repentina escapada no fue tan mal como esperaba. Mi madre —que llevaba su enfado conmigo lo mejor que podía— no me hizo reclamos y en cambio trató de darme una explicación que lograra satisfacerme sin tener que poner demasiado en entredicho sus razones para haber hecho lo que hizo.

Luke por su parte me pidió que no fuera tan dura con ella y que comprendiera que mi madre había hecho lo que había creído conveniente para ambas, teniendo en cuenta que Valentine era un monstruo y que mi _hermano_ había sido una víctima más de las circunstancias. La historia parecía sacada de una película, pues mi _padre_ al parecer se había hecho pasar por muerto y también a su hijo, luego de que ella le dijera que ya no quería seguir casada con él.

La justificación había sido el intenso dolor que había experimentado al perder a la mujer que amaba, haciendo que en un arranque de ira perdiera el control del vehículo en el que se desplazaba junto con mi hermano, enviándolos a ambos por un precipicio en donde una explosión terminó por acabar con sus vidas, dejando los cuerpos irreconocibles.

Lo había dicho, pura historia de televisión.

—¿Por qué nunca te aseguraste de que en realidad estuvieran muertos? —reclamé sin mirarla a los ojos. Sentía que era inevitable que la ira creciera en mi interior, aunque la razón distara demasiado de lo que mi madre creía.

—Porque se suponía que lo estaban; indagué, sufrí y tuve que sobreponerme a mi pena. Fue un episodio muy doloroso de mi vida —contestó y pude leer el abatimiento en sus palabras.

—Pero era tu hijo —insistí. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero a estas alturas me sentía demasiado cansada para moderar mi comportamiento.

—Y hasta el día de hoy he llorado su partida —agregó y de inmediato recordé la cajita de madera con las iniciales _J.C._ en ella. Había visto a mi madre llorar en múltiples ocasiones con ella en sus manos pensando que lo hacía por mi padre un militar fallecido durante la guerra.

Ahora conocía la verdadera razón.

»Clary —dijo acercándose con temor a que yo me alejara, aunque a decir verdad ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo—. Lamento haberte ocultado la existencia de Jonathan. De tu padre no puedo decir mucho porque hasta hace poco supe que estaba vivo, aunque eso no justifique el que te mintiera sobre quién era en realidad. Pensé que hacía las cosas bien y en todo momento pensé en ti.

La Jocelyn Fray guerrera que conocía estaba reducida una mujer cuyo rostro había sido desfigurado por una mueca de pena, haciendo que me fuera difícil reconocerla, de la misma manera en que me costaba tratar de ponerme en su lugar. Lo sabía, era una egoísta que no siquiera estaba sufriendo por haber sido engañada en relación con su origen, sino porque el destino me había jugado una mala pasada y me había puesto de frente al único hombre del que no podía enamorarme.

—¿Cómo está Jonathan? —preguntó levantando sus ojos. Su rostro parecía haber envejecido de pronto.

—No te odia si es lo que quieres saber.

—Yo no quise que nada de esto sucediera, Clary —dijo con angustia—. El recuerdo de sus ojos verdes siempre me ha acompañado y ahora que sé que está vivo espero poder acercarme a él.

—Haces bien —contesté intentando contener el nudo en mi garganta—. Nadie más que Jace merecía crecer con su madre.

Dices antes de irte a tu habitación pensando en que los ojos de Jace no son verdes, a pesar de que eso ahora no pareciera importante.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Clary había vuelto a Nueva York con su madre y aunque mi padre no me había tocado el tema, sabía que no iba a salvarme de la sacudida, mucho menos cuando había decido quedarse en casa esa tarde, por lo que debía esperar uno de esos sermones que los padres dan a sus hijos cuando estos están causando problemas.

Cuando entre a su despacho, su mirada estaba puesta en la copa de whiskey que daba vueltas en su mano, y aunque esperé que sus ojos se posaran en mí al sentir mi presencia, continuó sin voltear a verme haciendo que no supiera cómo interpretar su actitud.

—Te enamoraste de Clarissa —dijo de repente. Sus ojos todavía lejos de mí.

¿Que debía decirle? ¿Qué aunque sonara enfermo estaba en lo cierto? ¿Debía acaso negarlo hasta la muerte? Culparlo a él y a Jocelyn parecía la única opción viable.

—Yo…

—No trates de negarlo —dijo y sus ojos por fin me miraron—. Vi como la mirabas. Vi como _ella_ te miraba.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —respondí poniéndome a la defensiva. Debía sentir vergüenza pero aquello era lo único que no podía sentir en ese momento. Mis sentimientos eran puros y habían nacido en la adversidad que ahora me aplastaba—. No pude evitarlo y aunque vayas a decirme que soy un monstruo porque…

—Te entiendo —dice cortando el hilo de mi respuesta y de repente hace que me pierda en la conversación.

¿Acaso ha dicho que lo entiende?

»Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando conocí a Jocelyn. Ellas son demasiado parecidas y no solo físicamente.

—¿Debo entender que apruebas esto? —pregunto con incredulidad. La conclusión raya en lo absurdo, pero parece que no puedo darle otra interpretación.

De pronto sus ojos me miran por primera vez y noto el cansancio que antes no había visto en ellos. Parece haberse rendido.

—No hay nada que te impida amarla, menos cuando tú y ella no tienen ningún vínculo que los una.

Y es ahí cuando me entero de que soy una persona inventada por el hombre que hasta el día de hoy llamé _padre_ , quien consumido por la culpa hizo que yo tomara la vida de su hijo muerto. Del verdadero Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern.

* * *

 _Pasajeros del vuelo N207 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor ingresar a la sala de abordaje._ _Pasajeros del vuelo N207 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor ingresar a la sala de abordaje_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿tu madre no sabía que tu hermano estaba vivo? Esto parece salido de una telenovela.

—No estás ayudándome.

—Lo sé, pero por lo menos he evitado que intentes suicidarte.

—No intentaré suicidarme.

—¿Ni siquiera porque te enamoraste de tu hermano?

—¿Conoces el significado de la palabra _prudencia?_

—Solo te molesto, Clary, sabes que me duele lo que te duele.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa que Simon me había indicado que era la de Clary. Luego de que le explicara todo unas tres veces por fin accedió a darme la maldita dirección y ahora sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. A pesar de lo cursi que eso sonaba.

No podía esperar para decirle que todo estaba bien y que podíamos vivir lo que sentíamos sin temores. Literalmente no podía esperar.

Al principio me había sentido contrariado al saber que yo no era yo —por extraño que eso sonara—, pero al entender que aquel era mi boleto de vuelta a Clary, todo había dejado de importarme por lo menos de momento. Y ella también tenía que saberlo.

Toqué el timbre para encontrarme de frente con los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo de la que hasta hace poco había creído era mi madre. Estoy seguro de que ella logró reconocerme —o no reconocerme que para el caso era lo mismo— porque sin decir una palabra dejó que yo pasara y me encontrara con Clary. Las horas y horas de espera habían valido la pena, ella estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

—Mamá —dijo con su cara totalmente roja—, él es Jace, Jonathan —corrigió.

Jocelyn me miró escrutadoramente antes de sonreír y soltar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

—Hola, Jace.

—¿Es todo lo que le dirás luego de todos estos años? —preguntó Clary molesta. Estoy seguro de que tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados igual que yo, aunque en este momento solo me importaran los que iban dirigidos a ella.

—No hay nada más que pueda decirle —agregó Jocelyn y pude leer en sus ojos total entendimiento. Si esta mujer no fuera la madre de la mujer que amo, tal vez, solo tal vez, me hubiera gustado que en verdad fuera mi madre.

—Es que él necesita que tu... —Y antes de que pudiera decir algo la besé como nunca lo había hecho, esperando que supiera con ese beso cuanto la había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —chilló separándose frenéticamente de mi—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo demonios haces eso en frente de mi, nuestra madre? esto es enfermo —agregó, pero Jocelyn solo sonrió y se alejó dándonos privacidad.

—Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar —dijo antes de perderse en la cocina.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —preguntó contrariada y decidí por fin ponerle un alto a nuestra agonía. Ya podíamos empezar a ser felices.

—No eres mi hermana —dije y ella detuvo su diatriba de inmediato.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿No crees que es mejor que te lo digan mis besos?

—Pero es que tu, yo...

—No soy tu hermano, Clary. Valentine me adoptó y aunque lamente decírtelo, tu hermano sí está muerto.

—Pero...

Y antes de que dijera algo más volví a besarla. La historia era larga, pero yo tenía mucho tiempo para contársela. Después de darle todos los besos que le pertenecían y que yo estaba dispuesto a darle ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Bella:** Espero que te guste tu regalo, Traté de hacer lo que dijiste y pues esto fue lo que salió. Un abrazo y ¡feliz navidad!


End file.
